littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemies
The world of LittleBigPlanet is filled with enemies. Throughout the story, wacky, weird, and wondrous characters attack you at all times. The Gardens Ghost on String: '''This enemy, found in Skate to Victory, is a gaseous hazard that, upon contact, will suffocate your Sackperson. The object 'Ghost on String' is found at Sticker Spot #5 (Yellow Star) in Skate to Victory. The Savannah '''Feathered Spiky: '''This enemy, found in Burning Forest, has large leaves that conceal deadly spikes mounted on either side. Inside the metal croc in Burning Forest, two Feathered Spikies are on patrol. When you steal their brain, use the boost you get to propel yourself to the prize bubble that contains the Feathered Spiky. '''Big Snappy Croc: '''This enemy is a large croc from Burning Forest. Its large jaws can trap and crush your Sackperson inside. At the initial buffalo rampage in Burning Forest, there is a cave on the far right side. Among other prizes is the Big Snappy Croc. '''Snapping Claw: '''This enemy is a large claw found in the level Burning Forest. Its mouth is very large and if you fall in you will die. Outside the club in Meerkat Kingdom, there are two caves you need Stripy Tail to enter. In the second one lies the Snapping Claw. '''Hanging Snapping Claw: '''This enemy is a suspended version of the Snapping Claw from Burning Forest, and is seen in the mini-level Meerkat Bounce. At the Growl Face Switch Trigger in Meerkat Kingdom, you will attain the Hanging Snapping Claw. '''Big Crab Claw: '''This is an aquatic version of the Snapping Claw, seen briefly in Swinging Safari. In the x2 area in Swinging Safari, player one must push a button to allow player two to reach three prize bubbles and a second button, allowing player one to snag the Big Crab Claw. The Wedding '''Little Butler: '''This enemy is a small butler from The Wedding Reception. It opens its mouth to reveal, alternatively, its brain and an electrified trap. Just after your first encounter with the Little Butler, you will find the Prize Bubble containing that very object on a teeter platform. '''Spiked Screaming Skull: '''This enemy is a large skull whose lethal jaws are filled with spikes! Just before the x2 area in The Wedding Reception, there is a cloth ball you can drag down to release the Spiked Screaming Skull object. '''Deadly Bat: '''This enemy is found in The Darkness, where one touch will send you to the great checkpoint in the sky. Its prize bubble in the Darkness is guarded by none other than the Deadly Bat itself. '''Skulldozer: '''This is Frida's maniacal pet, whom she uses to go on a rampage in the level Skulldozer. Once you collect all prizes in Skulldozer you are rewarded, among others, with the Skulldozer. The Canyons '''Black Rubber Scorpion: '''In Boom Town, the Black Rubber Scorpions block your way to Jalapeno's cell. In Boom Town, you must drag the explosives past them, then use the cart as a stepping stone to the prize bubble containing the BRS. '''Aztec Spiky: '''This enemy, found in both The Mines and Serpent Shrine, has flamboyant feathers that distract you from the real danger: deadly spikes mounted on both sides of its body. The Aztec Spiky Object can be found at the beginning of the Mines. Just use the Aztec Spiky as a boost to the prize Bubble. '''Jumping Wrestler: '''This enemy is seen in the Mines, where he tries to obstruct your path to the bounce pad and again during the minecart chase. In The Mines, at the part where you use coal buckets to cross the ravine, there is a hidden Sticker Spot (Red Explosives). In front of it is the Jumping Wrestler Object. '''Jade Snake: '''This enemy is a long, flaming snake that patrols the jaded tunnels of the Serpent Shrine. In a hidden part of the ancient temple there is a Sticker Spot (Orange Motif). Among other prizes is the Jade Snake Object. '''Snake Bubble Guardian: '''This enemy is a large caterpillar that protects the secrets of the Serpent Shrine. It has spikes on its front end, so beware! Inside one of the Snake Bubble Guardians near the end, the prize bubble containing the SBG is contained. '''Sheriff Zapata: '''Sheriff Zapata is the evil mastermind who imprisons Jalapeno and escapes to the Serpent Shrine. His object is found right before you fight him, in a collapsed section of the gilded snake motif. The Metropolis '''Basketball Head: '''This enemy is seen in The Construction Site. It is a circular basketball with fireballs around its radius. Jump through it and you will find the aforementioned prize. '''Spikehammer Block: '''This enemy is also seen in The Construction Site. It is a tractor which wields a spiky mace over its head. Use the boost from the first Spikehammer to attain the prize bubble with the Spikehammer Block. '''Bouncer: '''This enemy is found at the end of The Construction Site guarding Ze Dude. *no prize bubble* '''Ze Dude: Ze Dude is Mags' arch-enemy. He is guarded by his bouncers and when defaeated, offers you a ride in his private jet to train at the Islands. *no prize bubble* The Islands The Temples The Wilderness Category:Dangerous Items